


The First Date

by dream_tune



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Charizard - Freeform, F/M, Imaginary relationship, Rescue in Snow, Short-length, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Venusaur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dream_tune/pseuds/dream_tune
Summary: Venusaur was accidentally trapped on the icy plain. Who would come to her rescue?





	

"Brrrr......"

Venusaur crouched, moaned desperately, as tears filled her eyes, full of fear. The freezing air turned stone cold, stabbing her cheeks with no sympathy. A few minutes ago, there was still weak moonlight, really weak, as the moon was not much stirring in such frenzy coldness, yet soon every stray of brightness was gone, at once the whole trap was covered in endless no-sight. The rocks narrowed their eyes, staring greedily at our poor Venus, who had slipped fallen into this dreadful vertical trap by accident when she was playing with the dusk. It was almost certain death, for no one would come to her rescue in the icy roars of the winds; she had not told anyone in advance. Blankness hijacked her mind, blocking out her consciousness for a while. How she wished to close her eyes and sank into those colorful dreams! Yet each time she was obliged to wake up in pang, stripping across her vessels constantly. It was far more than simple despair.

She was too exhausted to remember how it all happened. Occupying her memory was the vain struggles to leap out of the trap; before long her legs were running out of support, she was still crawling at the bottom of the trap, if seen from above. She also tried to climb up along by seeking a sequent of intermediate rocks. In this way she was most close to successful escape, but just as the exit was seemingly within reach, the rock which she was setting feet on got loose from the hook with the others. A scream dropped vertically from near the exit, just like the first drop which brought Venus into trouble; whereas the second drop was the DEAD fate. Her legs were badly wounded as she again fell to the bottom. 

A thud spattered, mixing with a shriek groan when a rock made a deep cut in her flesh. Light-colored blood emitted from the cut, much to her panic. She tried all means to stop the bleeding, but any effort was revealed to be helpless for the situation.

She was never to how long was it before the situation became a little bit more tolerable ; maybe an hour, or even longer; though it might not truly get any better, as the perception of pain weakened because of the loss of energy in her body. The nerves were on strike, for the lack of enough nutrients.

"Mmm...” , Venus curled into a ball, hoping to maintain the scarce heat which was still circulating under her stone cold skin. But it looked as if the FATE was deliberately against her. A drop of penetrating rain, no, not rain, it was a snowflake; but not the one that built up a dreamy crystal world, but coming to add to her trauma. It's the snow of the darkest side. Venus quivered, her petite body responded passively to the falling snow in a sequent of contractions. She was already physically disabled to some extent; now each of the frozen stylets were pounding her nerves, forcing her to surrender mentally. Any of the defense would be meaningless if the last flames of hope was defeated. 

The raging storm went on hitting Venus recklessly, howling in a bizarre tune, quickly blowing out the only heat in the air. Venus did not shake off the piling snowflakes on her back; her paws were getting stiff when the rigid wind snuffed her internal belief of being rescued save and sound. Every inch of bitter air stifled her consciousness, like the elongated hands of octopus, straggling her, dragging her into a boundless black hole.

Soon Venus gave up struggling for the success of this battle. An illusion started to form, that the growls of the angry wind had slowed down its pace; complete darkness was broken, as she could catch sight of a few vague figures in the background. She couldn't tell who or what was there clearly, though; instead of the desperate coldness, she felt somehow warm, absolutely the opposite side of feelings all over, the truth was, however, she had got an ice burn. The burn was accompanied by uncontrollable contractions of muscles, which therefore created faint heat, mistaken as warmth. But Venus had suffered so much that she was completely judging her state without ration. 

Her heavy eyelids eventually met, as if controlled by a magical power; shortly afterwards the blurry shadow lit up; she could see a floating overcoat and scarf, and a face, wearing a smile, coming near in a graceful pace; as it approached, a stream of unknown power rushed near, then surrounding her, lifting her up gently. Everything was removed all in a second; the world blanked out all of a sudden.

Just then, an unusual roar tore the dense air, edges of the clouds were illuminated for quite a while. And the burning color......

It was hard, even impossible to count how long it took Venus to come to herself. She was forced back to reality in continuous trembles. Each part of her own body didn't seem to belong to her anymore, for she couldn't manage to move any of them. But extreme pains told her that she was still ALIVE, for the pains were TOO REAL. She made efforts to open her eyes; she yearned to prove that it WAS her existence. After a quarter or so, she finally made it ------ strays of light squeezed through the narrow gap between the eyelids.

"That figure rings a bell......" The first thing that came into sight was a picture of a creature, and it was something she had seen before. "What is that......" thought Venus, meanwhile widening the gap in order to let in more details. "Brownish yellow fur......Ears longer than mine......Crystal Red eyes......oh, isn't that Eevee?!" It occurred to her, this was her own bedroom!

She got a start and of course, failed to sit up, instead the slight movement caused aching from head to toes. She let out a loud groan and panted heavily as she quivered. In response to the groan, from outside approached hurrying footsteps, the knob was then screwed to open the door.

"Mom, dad!" Venus tried to shout it out when she saw those two blurry faces she had been looking forward to, but she was too weak to even speak out a single syllable.

"Venus!" Mom's voice. It was a mixture of surprise, worries, relief and tiredness ------- after all, she had been waiting day and night for this moment, not daring to fall asleep for a mere minute. The room was then filled with sobbing, until Dad broke the silence again.

"I......" paused Dad, probably was unable to find a proper word to continue. In several seconds he was determined to continue, "Have a good rest. And we all thank the anonymous." He failed to come up with any more before he became so emotional that he began sobbing along with Mom.

"Thank the anonymous......What does that mean......" The question puzzled Venus, but before she could make sense of Dad's speech, dizziness came occupying her mind, driving her into another long faint.

(Weeks Later)

It was a fine afternoon. Venus was lying prone at the window of her bedroom to enjoy an overall sunbath. Her new-born leaves had replaced the withered ones, and she looked no longer as pale as she was first brought home from that icy trap, though she still needed some time to heal thoroughly. 

“What’s that……”, she narrowed her eyes as she turned her head around, seeing a piece of paper foisted into the edge of window frame, which never drew her attention before. She stood up and reached for it, when she realized that it wasn’t an ordinary trash draft, and that it was actually a letter, for she recognized an envelope shape. 

She opened the envelope and read,  
“I melted the ice and saved you from the trap. Next time, don’t be so careless.”  
The handwriting was not quite pleasant to look at, and there was no clue who left the message. An anonymous rescue, as her parents said. 

“But how did he know I was trapped down there? I told no one about where I was going……”

Venus stared at the letter with extra care. Abruptly catching her attention was a light-colored mark in orange on the edge, and an apparent burn was visible at the corner. Something struck her all in a second. 

“It’s a dragon mark!” she immediately recognized this feature, “And the burning corner of the letter……The one, being caught in a serious lung affection, for several weeks……It’s him?” a gush of complex feelings filled her mind. If so, then she had owed him so much. She must at least say thanks. She turned the letter and another sentence came into sight. At once she chuckled at what she had seen. 

“So, maybe I should say something more than thanks.” She said to herself, determined. 

A tiny shade slid off the water pipe and dashed firmly in the direction to the Fire Village, swiftly disappeared behind the horizon. 

(In Charizard’s home in the Fire Village)

Charizard was anxious all these days. He couldn’t put it down. 

Since he made the decision, he had been uneasy like this, and even in his dream he couldn’t put this down. At times he feared he had made the wrong choice. But before the answer was given, he simply could not put this away. The only thing he could do was to replay every scene on that night again and again ------

The night fell as it brought with him the intolerably freezing temperature, sweeping the entire Fire Village. It did not take long for one to drop into drowsiness in such coldness, because the fight against constant prodding of icy air was rather consuming, both physically and psychologically. So Charizard WAS to go to bed early that night. Just as he was about to burrow into the snug covers, the bell rang. 

He didn’t remember the complete conversation between his parents and the visitors, he only knew that coming were Venus’s parents, who claimed the missing of their dear daughter. Venus’s parents must sound very gloomy, for he almost failed to control his tears. 

“She must have been trapped on the Great Plain! She loved to play in the open air……There are a lot of traps for defense against wild beasts; she must have been captured by one of those! And it’s so frenzy cold……” Charizard thought to himself, realizing the severity of the situation. He got really worried. Venus was……kind of important to him. Though he always denied any relationship between him and Venus, the truth was that he was having a crush on her. He couldn’t tell why, perhaps it was her sweet voice, sparkling eyes, or something else; he didn’t even know when the hidden love started. But he never dare to write anything romantic ------like those poems, or more directly, love letters ------ to express himself. The true reason was that he had really poor handwriting, and he feared that it would become a laughingstock. 

Well, what he certainly didn’t know was that Venus had been waiting for his active speech for a long time. Though there had been very few direct encounters and talks for them, Venus did lay eyes on him, though she had told no one, of course. She saw the good qualities of him, always calm, humorous and most importantly, he knew how to connect to a girl’s inner world. And she believed that the last factor to connect them two was a single court to break the ice. She was expecting it. 

Anyway, Venus was in certain danger, even if he was a stranger to her he should give a helping hand. But he hesitated just as he was to tell the talking parents the vital clue. A crazy idea came into being all of a sudden. “Why not……go by myself?” His mind almost spontaneously crossed out the thought right away, but he forced himself to keep it in consideration. 

A few minutes later he quietly climbed up to the window, preparing his wings and flames for the rescue. The gelid snow storm hit directly into his face, awful pain stimulated his mind, casting down his enthusiasm for the tough rescue. 

“Damn it!” exclaimed Charizard, as snow kept ramming into his eyes, making it impossible to see clearly. But the arrogant wind seemed to be encouraged by Charizard’s curse, for it blew crazily between his legs and made it hard for him to stand still. There was no way for retreat. He swallowed hard, then gritting his teeth, launching himself into the fierce silver. 

Each second of the first part of the rescue was testing his perseverance. He had to overcome the ferocious flow in mid-air by flapping his wings at highest frequency. Even so could he only manage to stop himself from being blown backward. At one point he thought he could be frozen into ice during the flight. 

For how long he eventually arrived at the Great Plain, he didn’t know; but at least he made it. He had hardly breathed a sigh of relief when he was on to the trickiest problem. 

How should he find Venus?

Thank goodness, that the rigidness kept him sober all the time; he had flames, so he could keep underground circumstances clear regardless of the storm. 

The flames generated, expanded, and finally landed on the snow cover of the whole plain, burning angrily, gradually melting the ice into slowing flowing streams. He kept roaring, in the hope that Venus could hear it and kept conscious until he found her ------ she had already fainted at this point, though. Not aware of this fact, he had to proceed the roars. He would do anything that could increase the chance that Venus was rescued alive. 

The snow went a little milder as he was doing the melting, so soon the search was begun. Charizard kept calling Venus’s name in loud voice, carefully listening to any response. One square meter by another, and another……His moves became a series of mechanical repetition. Whenever he felt that he had missed out any spot, he would go back and cleaned it up again. 

But the traps he cleaned up were all……EMPTY. He was almost crazy. He could not stand the extreme tiredness. What if she was not actually really lost here……What if……in some other more horrible spots……His body gave a start at the thought of this. Stop thinking about this……stop thinking……she had to be here……

It would be his luck that his efforts were not vain. When he cleaned up the No. Infinite trap on the plain, he finally saw what he had been searching for. 

“Venus!” cried Charizard, overexcited. His excitement didn’t last for long when he picked Venus up in a soft move. “Oh, no……What the hell had happened……” Venus was as solid as ice, and Charizard thought there was no chance that she was alive. But when he drew near his ear, he was relieved to sense a tiny inhale that blew on his cheek. 

“So good that you’re fine……”

Before long, a pair of flaming wings took off from the freezing plain, blending the air and then shot toward the Plant Arum Ville……

“That was really poor handwriting,” Charizard glared at what he had written, not very pleased. Venus’s parents were still out, so he had to leave a message, and warmed Venus up before they returned. 

“Maybe……” Charizard was interrupted by his own sneeze. The snow had penetrated his skin, and he was shivering constantly, “Maybe I should write something for Venus as well.” So he did. 

“Still poor,” the poor handwriting was much to his disgust. He had never abominated his handwriting so much before. ”I had better admit it myself.” 

So he turned the paper, and finished another line: 

Sorry, my handwriting is so poor. You eyes must have been killed. 

Just then, he heard someone pushing open the front door. He got a start, foisted the letter into the window frame and slid out in silence……

A phone call abruptly dragged him out of the memory. He answered the phone and unconcernedly started to speak. His voice was still mixed with raucity, probably resulting from the continual roars on that night. And the remaining symptoms of the long-lasting lung affection was still bothering him a lot. 

He would certainly find it absurd that his first date ever in life was to come in a quarter of an hour.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on this site and thus I need a lot of advice to improve myself. So don't hesitate to leave a comment!


End file.
